Un cumpleaños muy especial
by Solo una novata
Summary: Bakugou odia celebrar su cumpleaños: los regalos, el pastel, las canciones; todo eso le parece un gran dolor de cabeza. Por su parte, Midoriya piensa que ya es tiempo de dejar atrás todo aquello y darle su espacio a su antiguo amigo; incluso el ha tenido suficiente de rechazos. Pero, ¿Y si las cosas cambian tras pasar un cumpleaños en Yuuei? ¿Deku sera capaz de dejar ir a Kacchan?


La respiración nerviosa del peliverde era el único sonido en la oscura habitación. Más tarde aquella respiración fue acompañada con pisadas sin rumbo, para luego ser remplazados por un montón de murmullos sin sentido. ¿A qué se debía tanto nerviosismo en el chico? Simplemente, se trataba de una pequeña caja en la orilla de su cama, decorada con un colorido papel de fiestas, con un obsequio que sabía no deseaba ser recibido. Todos los años era lo mismo: compraba un regalo, se preguntaba si debía dárselo o no, reunía el coraje necesario para entregárselo, y terminaba cruelmente rechazado junto a su obsequio.  
Era una tradición que seguramente al cumpleañero le daba igual, pero con el pasar de los años, había abierto una herida que se volvía más y más profunda para el de ojos verdes. ¿Lo peor? Es que el mismo se clavaba el cuchillo.

La idea de darle un regalo a ese sujeto era una locura, cualquier persona en su posición ni siquiera le cruzaría la mirada, entonces, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No sabría explicarlo. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero en la mente de Deku, nadie a excepción de sus padres le daba un regalo de corazón a esa persona, así que como buen amigo, era su deber hacerlo.

Se reía de sí mismo cada vez que lo pensaba.

Tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos y la miro con nerviosismo, tratando de darse ánimos como hacía cada año. ¿Pero las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos verdad? ¿No debía estar tan nervioso, verdad? Bueno, no del todo.

Es cierto que no eran amigos, todo lo contrario, eran rivales, pero sin duda su relación había cambiado para mejor. Aunque su respuesta seguía siendo cortante, podía permitirse saludarlo en las mañana al llegar a clases sin riesgo de que fueran sus últimas palabras. Antes, el estar en la misma habitación presentaba un problema, y ahora podían estar perfectamente solos sin terminar matándose (más o menos). Incluso para su sorpresa, había recibido consejos de su parte la mañana siguiente de su enfrentamiento. Aquello último le había alegrado tanto que no pudo dormir bien aquella noche. Su relación estaba cambiando, se estaban volviendo más unidos, ¡incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos!

Deseaba pensar así, pero el amargo sentimiento en su pecho le recordaba lo innegable.

-Kacchan ya tiene amigos.-Una melancólica sonrisa apareció su rostro, seguida de un suspiro de resignación tras meditar bien las cosas.-Quizá algún día seremos amigos, pero ahora no es como si me necesitara.

Agachándose a la altura de su librero, Deku guardo la pequeña caja entre un par de libros para no tenerla a la vista. Después de aquello, trato con todas las fuerzas de conciliar el sueño, resultando en un total fracaso y dejándolo con insomnio el resto de la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se despertaron con ánimos de pasar un día como cualquier otro; todos excepto el chico explosivo. La alarma de su despertador le parecía más molesta ese día del año, más bien, todo le parecía más molesto ese día del año. "Maldito veinte de abril", pensaba el chico.  
No es que Bakugou odiara su cumpleaños; odiaba el hecho de que todo el mundo armara un escándalo como si fuera una gran hazaña. Soñaba con que le construyeran estatuas y lo vociferaran por sus obras heroicas, no que le hicieran comer un tonto pastel y le cantaran la misma molesta canción de todos los malditos años. Aunque por lo menos, estaba feliz de no ver a sus padres ese día por una vez. Siempre eran los primeros en fastidiarlo desde que comenzaba el día, sin darle importancia a las múltiples quejas del chico.

Así que Bakugou detuvo el ruido de su alarma, y se encamino a las duchas para pasar ese día como cualquier otro. Era su primer cumpleaños en Yuuei, y no recordaba haberle comentado a Kirishima ni a ninguno de esos idiotas sobre su cumpleaños, por lo que podía estar tranquilo de que nadie le armaría un escándalo por tal tonta fecha.

Entro a las duchas sorprendiéndose de encontrarlas extrañamente vacías, ¿Su despertador se había descompuesto y se había despertado más tarde?, ¿O más temprano? Sea como sea, no es como si se quejara de estar solo. Aquellas duchas grupales le hervían la sangre de rabia. Las tontas bromas de sus compañeros a la hora de ducharse le daban ganas de hacerlos volar a todos a ver si maduraban, parecían niños pequeños o alguna especie de atracción de circo.

"Niños pequeños…". Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar en eso último. Ahora que lo pensaba, había alguien en su clase que sabía de su cumpleaños. El mismo nerd que estuvo con él desde la niñez y lo felicitaba todos los años sin importar lo sucedido entre ellos. Bakugou rechino los dientes de furia.

-Deku…-Pronuncio aquel nombre con el mayor desprecio.

No podía ser tan estúpido. ¡No quería creer que lo era!  
Es cierto que Deku era un tonto, pero no podía ser tan despistado para no percatarse de lo mucho que odiaba que celebraran su cumpleaños. Aunque sabía que Deku no le importaría eso, después de todo siempre había tenido su propia lógica de lo que pensaba de su cumpleaños. Como le sacaba de quicio.

Terminada su ducha, Bakugou entro a su dormitorio y verifico el estado de su despertador con la hora de su celular. Tal y como pensaba, se encontraba perfectamente bien. Ambos relojes marcaban las seis y treinta y seis, más o menos la misma hora en la que siempre terminaba de ducharse. Sin darle mucha importancia, termino de vestirse y se dirigió camino a su clase.

El camino también fue aterradoramente solitario. Ni siquiera Kirishima y Kaminari, quienes siempre solían esperar al chico a la hora de irse, se encontraban en las afueras de los dormitorios; no había absolutamente nadie cerca. Quería hacerse a la idea de que no escucho un anuncio sobre la cancelación de las clases ese día y todos se habían quedado dormidos. Volver a su habitación para dormir el resto del día sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría pedir.

Quería creer eso, lo intento creer incluso antes de abrir la puerta de su salón. Pero al abrirla, todos sus deseos se esfumaron al ver el salón repleto de globos y decoraciones de fiestas, mientras sus compañeros lo esperaban con unas brillantes sonrisas y bombas de confeti en sus manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-vociferaron mientras envolvían al chico en montones y montones de confeti.

Sus compañeros más cercanos, Kirishima y Kaminari, no tardaron en lanzarse sobre el chico y casi matarlo entre abrazos y empujones.

-¡Joder, quítenseme de encima bastardos!-se quejó de inmediato el festejado.

-¡No seas tímido amigo!-dijo Kaminari estrujándole el cabello.

-Lamentamos no haberte acompañado de camino, ¿Te sentiste solo?-bromeo Kirishima pinchándole una mejilla.

Bakugou sentía como se le hervía la sangre de ira. Rápidamente, busco con la mirada al culpable de todo aquello y lo intersecto en un solo vistazo. Se hallaba en una esquina más apartado de la mayoría, mirando por la ventana mientras parecía conversar con Tsuyu.

"Como pensaba, se está escondiendo". Pensó Bakugou.

-¡Deku!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, zafándose del agarré de sus compañeros y lanzándose hacía el chico.

El recién nombrado dio un salto de sorpresa y se puso en posición de defensa, apartando a la chica junto a él aun a costa de sus nervios. La clase no parecía muy sorprendida por la reacción de su compañero, por lo que simplemente, con ayuda de Sato y Shoji, detuvieron el ataque del cumpleañero que ardía de furia.

-¡Suéltenme bastardos! Ese nerd de mierda y su boca floja merecen una patada en los-

-Deku no dijo nada Bakugou-aclaro relajado Todoroki.-Así no tienes por qué culparlo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Miró con desprecio al chico de fuego y hielo sin creerle nada.- ¿Y quién mierda lo dijo entonces?

-Yo lo hice.

La voz del culpable puso a temblar a Bakugou sin necesidad de mirarlo. De todas las personas que podían ser, tenía que ser la única a la que no podía reclamarle ni aun si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Algún problema con eso Bakugou?-pregunto el recién llegado Aizawa.

El resto de la clase miraba la escena con satisfacción. Si lo hubieran sabido por Midoriya, jamás habrían armado todo aquello con tal de evitarle la bronca a su compañero por boca floja. Por su parte, Bakugou trataba de calmarse mientras asimilaba todo aquello. Si algo sabía perfectamente, es que Aizawa era de todas las personas la única que podría ponerle un castigo severo si se pasaba de la raya. Si limpiar los dormitorios un par de días fue un inferno, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría ese hombre si abría la bocota.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto más relajado, dirigiendo la mirada hacía su profesor.- ¿Por qué armar todo esto por mí?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la clase, más aun al joven Midoriya. Sin embargo, Aizawa tomo aquello como una buena señal y se dirigió al chico con un tono más amable.

-Ciertamente, no eres uno de los más queridos de la clase o uno de mis favoritos, pero con todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas, no vendría mal un día libre para festejar. Y quien sabe, quizá esto te ayude a empezar a ver mejor a tus compañeros Bakugou.

Su mirada paso de su profesor a sus compañeros. Todos tenían una mirada parecida en sus rostros. No eran de burla o pena como estaba acostumbrado, parecían… felices de algún modo, incluso amistosos. Aquel tipo de ambiente no era para nada el de Bakugou. Si apenas se había acostumbrado a Kirishima y su grupo, ¿Cómo esperaban que tomará todo aquello?

-Son un fastidio.-dijo finalmente con resignación.

Aquello fue tomado más como una aceptación por parte de la clase, por lo que todos empezaron a reír y a saltar en dirección al chico. Los dos grandulones lo soltaron solo para este ser de nuevo aplastado por los abrazos de sus amigos. El ambiente de la clase estaba más alegre y festivo de lo que podían recordar. Aizawa no pensaba quedarse ahí con todo ese escandaló, por lo que le dedico una sonrisa a su grupo, sin que estos se dieran cuenta, y abandono el lugar para tomar una siesta en el salón de profesores.

El resto del día la clase 1-A estuvo completamente libre de clases. Compartieron desde bromas hasta historias de sus aventuras fuera de Yuuei. Se trasladaron del salón de clases al patio para realizar una serie de juegos de equipos y pruebas con sus quirks, cosa que animo un poco más al cumpleañero, que en un principio se encontraba disgustado. Al final del día, para sorpresa de todos, Bakugou parecía estar más a gusto con todo aquello de lo que jamás esperarían.

Al final del día, al momento de recoger sus cosas, las puertas del salón se cerraron para una última sorpresa para el cumpleañero.

-¡Hora de los regalos!-Anuncio con entusiasmo Uraraka mientras sacaba una bolsa de su mochila.

El resto de la clase (o al menos la mayoría), comenzó a sacar cajas y bolsas de todos los colores, tamaños y formas que Bakugou había visto en su vida. Tras un día tan atareado, aquello último no pudo ser recibido con otras palabras del chico que no fueran:

-No me jodan.-se quejó el ya exhausto cumpleañero-¿Qué no han tenido suficiente de esta payasada?

-No.-contesto rápidamente Kaminari.-Ahora toma tus regalos y deja de ser un aguafiestas por una vez en tu vida.

Tras decir esto, Kaminari se permitió el honor de ser el primero en entregarle su obsequio a su amigo. Sin mucho ánimo, Bakugou saco el contenido de la bolsa.

La sorpresa en su rostro fue innegable. En más de una ocasión, Kaminari y él habían discutido de música en su tiempo libre, por lo que Kaminari opto por un cd de su grupo favorito como regalo. Era la primera que recibía un obsequio que realmente le gustará, por lo que realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Un simple gracias hubiera sido suficiente, pero no era algo que saliera tan fácilmente de la boca de alguien como él.

-…No está mal.-fue lo más cercano a un gracias que pudo decir.

La expresión de sorpresa de antes había sido suficiente para Kaminari, por lo que sencillamente le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda y le respondió con un "De nada", sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y así poco a poco, Bakugou fue recibiendo más y más regalos de sus compañeros. Todo tipo de obsequios fueron dados al chico explosivo: desde camisetas hasta zapatos, revistas, e incluso aparatos electrónicos; simplemente no podía decir que había recibido un mal regalo.

Sus favoritos fueron sido sin duda: el de Kaminari, Kirishima (quien le obsequio unas increíbles botas para entrenar), Uraraka (unas geniales muñequeras deportivas) y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Todoroki (quien sin ningún problema le obsequio un celular nuevo).

Aun con tantos geniales obsequios, un "gracias" no salió de su orgullosa boca. De todos modos, sus compañeros sabían por las inusuales expresiones en su rostro que el chico estaba complacido, lo que les parecía suficiente agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa de muchos, por no decir todos, fue que de los pocos en no regalarle nada al chico, fue Midoriya. Era algo lógico, tomando en cuenta su relación, pero conocían lo suficientemente bien al pecoso como para saber que aun con todo lo vivido entre ellos, no le sería problema obsequiarle algo a su antiguo mejor amigo. De todos modos, ninguno fue capaz de preguntarle o animarle a hacerlo. Si no lo hacía, sin duda alguna debía tener un buen motivo.

-Bien, ¡tomemos una foto conmemorativa para recordar este día!-sugirió emocionada Momo con una cámara en sus manos.

-¡Joder me quiero ir a casa ya!

-¿Pero quién la tomará?-pregunto Sero ignorando las quejas de Bakugou.

-Buena pregunta.-Respondió Iida.-No es justo que nadie se quede fuera en la foto, así que como su presiden-

-¡Yo lo hare!

La mirada de todos fue puesta sobre el voluntario. Y definitivamente, ninguno estaba de acuerdo con que fuera él.

Midoriya alzaba su mano con una clara sonrisa en su rostro. Iida y Uraraka no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas. Desde el inicio del día, habían notado una actitud extraña en su amigo, y la situación actual les confirmaba que algo no andaba bien.

-Espera Deku-trato de persuadirlo Uraraka-estoy segura de que podemos llamar a Aizawa-sensei y pedirle que-

-Kacchan debe estar exhausto después de un día tan largo.-interrumpió a su amiga.-Será mejor que tiremos rápido la foto y le dejemos tomar un descanso.

Antes de que algún otro pudiera replicar, la voz del cumpleañero se alzó entre todos.

-Solo tírenla de una vez, me importa una mierda quien la tome.

Y así sin más, Momo lanzó la cámara hacía el peliverde, no muy contenta con la situación.  
Al momento de ponerse todos juntos, Kirishima soltó un par de bromas para calmar el ambiente que se estaba formando, causando risas entre todos al momento de tomar la foto. Había logrado su objetivo.

Del otro lado de la cámara, sin que se dieran cuenta, Midoriya tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos contrastando con la suave sonrisa en sus labios. A través de la lente, podía retratar perfectamente lo que fue aquel día: Bakugou estaba sonriendo. Sonreía mientras escuchaba las bromas de sus amigos y compartía con ellos un feliz cumpleaños.

Un grupo al que definitivamente, Deku no pertenecía.

-¡Sonrían!-grito con voz entrecortada antes de tomar la foto, aunque nadie se dio cuenta.

* * *

Después de aquello todos, se dirigieron con gusto a los dormitorios. El tren estaba más lleno de lo usual, culpa de que la clase 1-A no quiso despegarse de Bakugou hasta llegar a los dormitorios, solo por molestarlo. El joven explosivo busco en su mochila un auxilio para escapar de aquel escandaló, abandonado la misión recordando cómo se habían estropeado la semana pasada.

-Demonios…-se quejó en voz baja.

Midoriya por su parte lo veía entre risas sin que sus amigos a su lado lo notaran. Sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba el chico, pues siempre los tenía puesto en el tren y Midoriya lo observaba mientras este estaba distraído.

Al llegar a su destino, Bakugou no tardó en tomar las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Nunca se había sentido tan libre por estar encerrado en su habitación.

Sin la menor delicadeza, arrojo todos los regalos a la cama y los echo a un lado, lanzándose junto a ellos para al fin descansar un rato. Vaya día tan largo tuvo, con tantas nuevas experiencias que no sabía cómo sentirse. Jamás había recibido tantos regalos en un cumpleaños. A decir verdad, no recibía otros regalos que no fueran por parte de sus padres o sus "amigos", los cuales no eran tan a menudo.

Oh bueno…

"Había alguien más". Recordó mientras las memorias volvían a su cabeza.

La escena parecía repetirse una y otra vez cada año: Un Deku tartamudeando estupideces, una caja con un estúpido papel con los colores de Allmight, y un nerd arrojado al suelo después de la paliza que le proporcionaba, con un tonto regalo hecho pedazos sin siquiera abrirlo. Aquello ya ni siquiera le causaba gracia.

Pero increíblemente, ese obsequio no llego.

Al momento en que la Uraraka sugirió la entrega de obsequios, Bakugou no pudo evitar posar su mirada sobre el peliverde, esperando su tonta caja con los colores del símbolo de la paz como todos los años. Pero no estaba. Se quedó estático en su asiento, sin siquiera mirarlo mientras los otros le daban sus regalos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Deku no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día: no hubo obsequio, ni felicitaciones, ni siquiera su molesto "buenos días" que ahora era rutina. Se había pasado todo el día evitándolo.

-¿Qué se cree ese maldito nerd?

Como siempre, Bakugou comenzó a pensar lo que le daba la gana al respecto. El hecho de que Deku no le prestará la debida atención ese día, solo le hacía pensar que se creía la gran cosa debido a los poderes de Allmight. Ya no necesitaba ser su adulador, ni fingir alguna amistad o lazo hacía el; porque era mejor, se **creía** mejor **.**

 **-** ¡Demonios!

¡Pum!. En un instante, Bakugou mando a volar la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de su cama, rompiéndola en pedazos y arrepintiéndose al instante recordando sus pertenencias que se dentro de esta. Un montón de maldiciones salieron de su boca mientras se retorcía en su cama pensando cual era la verdadera razón por la que estaba molesto.

Si, definitivamente era un feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

Faltando poco para la medianoche, los estudiantes de Yuuei descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, exhaustos después de un día tan atareado de risas y diversión. El aun cumpleañero se despertó por un vaso de agua, maldiciendo el horrible pastel que comió antes de irse a dormir. No es que el pastel estuviera malo en sí, pero definitivamente, lo dulce no se encontraba entre los favoritos de Bakugou.

-El sabor dulce no desaparece.-se quejaba en voz baja tras su tercer vaso de agua.

El chirrido de unos zapatos puso sus sentidos alerta. Miro por el rabillo del ojo antes de darse la vuelta, notando de inmediato aquel cabello verde esponjoso darse media vuelta en silencio.

-Ni siquiera intentes escapar Deku.

Como si un interruptor hubiese sido apagado, Deku se quedó en la misma posición al escuchar la voz de su antiguo mejor amigo. Bakugou termino de darse la vuelta y poso su intensa mirada sobre el de ojos verdes. La pose en la que estaba era digna de ser fotografiada, lastimosamente, no había pensado en necesitar su teléfono para buscar un vaso de agua. Los labios de Midoriya temblaban sin control reflejando su claro nerviosismo, aunque Bakugou tenía claro que quería decir algo y se lo estaba guardando.

Mirándolo detenidamente, Bakugou noto que el chico no se encontraba precisamente en pijamas. Llevaba unos pantalones deportivos verdes de tono oscuro con rayas negras a los lados, una sudadera blanca con capucha que jamas le había visto, su mochila colgada en su hombro izquierdo, y sus típicos tenis rojos que nunca se podían quedar.

-Qué demonios, ¿Piensas salir a correr a estas horas?-preguntó dejando el vaso en el fregadero.

-Bueno… no podía dormir, y pensé que dar un par de vueltas me ayudaría.-explico desviando la mirada.

-¿No puedes dormir?, ¿Desde cuándo el nerd super recto con su horario tiene problemas de sueño?

-Debió ser el pastel, no estoy muy acostumbrado a comer dulce de noche.-dijo entre risas nerviosas.

Ahí estaba. Bakugou recordaba perfectamente todo el revuelo al cantarle feliz cumpleaños y cortar el pastel hace unas horas, y si algo podía asegurar, es que Deku no estaba metido en medio de todo eso. No estuvo metido en nada, en todo el día.

-Je, así que ahora me mientes. Vaya que eres una pequeña mierda Deku.-dijo dando un paso al frente hacía el peliverde, y luego otro, y otro.

Por instinto, Deku daba un paso hacia atrás a medida que este avanzaba. Hasta que la ruta de escape termino, con el pequeño Deku acorralado contra una pared y un furioso Bakugou a menos de un metro de este.  
Trago en seco ante la idea de lo que podría hacerle su antiguo bravucón, a esas horas, completamente solos. Ahora podía defenderse, pero por alguna razón, se sentía tan indefenso ante aquella mirada como hacía muchos años atrás.  
"Pero… ¿Por qué?". Se preguntó para sus adentros Deku.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto Kacchan?-pregunto aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

Midoriya cubrió su boca al instante al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos salieron a la luz. Y tomándolo por sorpresa, Bakugou dio un paso hacia atrás reflexionando aquello. ¿Por qué estaba molesto en primer lugar?

-¿A ti que demonios te importa?-pregunto molesto Bakugou

-¡Pero estas molesto conmigo!-respondió asustado el pecoso.

Bakugou se mordió el interior del labio ante aquello. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba armando todo aquello. Pero algo si sabía: Deku no valía la pena.

Con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo la pared justo al lado del rostro del pecoso. Fue tan rápido que de haber sido en la cara, ahora mismo Deku estuviera sangrando.

-Supongo que el gran sucesor de Allmight no necesita de fiestas indeseables.

Un doloroso latido impacto contra el pecho de Midoriya, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos en todo el día. No sabía que sentimientos veía en los ojos de Bakugou, porque definitivamente no eran los que solía trasmitirle con su mirada. Acaso estaba… ¿Decepcionado?, ¿Triste?, ¿Desilusionado?, ¿De él?

-Kacch-sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca.

Tras aquel repentino comentario, Bakugou dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hasta su habitación. Miles de sentimientos azotaron al mismo tiempo en el pecho de Midoriya: culpa, desesperación, miedo, ansiedad, arrepentimiento; todas al mismo tiempo.

Midoriya estaba de piedra mientras veía a su compañero irse. Miro disimuladamente el reloj de la cocina, marcando cinco para las doce, y reunió todas sus fuerzas mientras buscaba aquello en su mochila antes de que fuera tarde. Aun ahora, se reía de su mismo por conocerse tan bien y haberlo guardado en su mochila esa mañana. Sabía que incluso al final del día, no podría evitar dárselo.

-¡Kacchan!

El grito llego a los oídos del ojos de esmeralda encaminado a su habitación, devolviéndose a toda velocidad con intenciones de matar a Deku si se metía en problemas por su culpa.

-¡¿Tienes la menor idea de que puta hora es?!-Irónicamente, volvió a escena gritando aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Antes de poder intersectarlo para darle un buen puñetazo, un golpe sorpresa se plantó en su estómago sacándole el aire. Maldijo por lo bajo a su agresor por su atrevimiento, y justo al momento de devolverle lo que se merecía, noto que había sido el objeto con el que había recibido el golpe.

En las temblorosas manos del pecoso, se hallaba una pequeña cubierta con los colores del símbolo de la paz. Los ojos de Bakugou se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, aunque más aun le sorprendía que no esperará algo así. Más aun, ¿Realmente lo esperaba?, ¿Por qué demonios había dicho lo anterior en primer lugar? Él no era el indicado para hablar de aguafiestas y no le importaba que Deku lo fuera o no.  
Todas las preguntas azotaban su cabeza mientras un cálido sentimiento crecía en su pecho.

Por su lado, Deku se sentía como el imbécil más grande de la historia. Después de hacer todos sus esfuerzos para dejar en paz a Bakugou el resto del día y no entrometerse, termino haciendo lo mismo de todos los años, en el momento menos adecuado, y a la peor hora que se le pudo ocurrir. Su cabeza estaba baja y sus brazos extendidos con el obsequio presionado contra el estómago del contrario (con más fuerza de la que debería, si debía admitir). Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada o alguna estupidez por el estilo, ¿Y así esperaba que Bakugou no le diera su merecido? Vaya chico iluso.

-Lamento… haber sido tan tonto todo el día. Pero…

Bakugou no se pensaba aguantar el: "Lo eres siempre", pero antes de decirlo, el peliverde lo sorprendió nuevamente con palabras que no esperaba oír de él.

-Kacchan se veía muy feliz sin mi presente.-su voz se había entrecortado con aquella oración, cosa que no paso por alto por Bakugou.-La forma en que sonreías, jamás habrías sonreído así de yo haber estado junto a ti. Así que pensé que sería mejor así, si simplemente me apartaba de ti, entonces tú podrías ser feliz con tus amigos. Pero yo…-tomando un profundo respiro para calmar sus emociones, Midoriya levanto su rostro y alejo un poco la caja del estómago del chico.

El rostro de Midoriya, por primera vez en el día, estuvo frente a frente a Bakugou, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sin saber exactamente como describir el rostro de Bakugou, Midoriya no retuvo más aquellas palabras que tanto le dolían.

-Quiero estar junto a Kacchan para hacerlo feliz. Si todos juntos, si todos nuestros amigos pudieron sacarte aquellas sonrisas, estoy segura de que yo algún día podré, ¡definitivamente lo haré!

Deku guardo silencio un segundo, esperando alguna respuesta o interrupción de parte de su sorprendido amigo. Al no hacerlo, relajo sus temblorosas manos y dijo al fin:

-Así que Kacchan…-con una suave sonrisa, miro rápidamente al reloj para garantizar que aún estaba a tiempo de decir aquello.-feliz cumpleaños.

Bakugou no sabía si lo que sentía en ese momento eran mariposas en el estómago o el pastel pidiéndole a gritos salir junto con todo lo que había comido en la semana. El calor en su rostro se hacía levemente presente en lo que este desviaba la mirada y ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente, aquel había sido un cumpleaños muy especial.

Habían sido muchas las veces en las que su salón de clases le montaba un escándalo, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que se sentía feliz por ello; había sido la primera vez que sus padres no estaban presentes en su cumpleaños, y sentía perfectamente su ausencia en todo el día. Y definitivamente, era la primera vez que Deku le obsequiaba algo, y él sentía aquellos extraños sentimientos con sus tontas palabras.

Deku esperaba en silencio la reacción del (a pocos minutos) ex-cumpleañero ante sus palabras. No sabía si tomar su silencio como algo bueno o malo, pues normalmente tras decir ese tipo de cosas, era mandado a volar mientras escuchaba las risas de su compañero. El nerviosismo volvía poco a poco a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el sentido común. ¿Qué esperaba que significaran sus palabras para Bakugou? Ni el mismo estaba seguro.

-Tu…-su voz al fin se hizo presente, en un tono más tranquilo y ronco de lo usual.

Bakugou dio media vuelta y levanto su mano izquierda con la palma abierta. Midoriya espero el impacto con los ojos cerrados, estando consiente de que aun cuando se había preparado mentalmente para aquello, nunca estaba listo. Los recuerdos de todos los años siendo víctima de aquella mano venían a su mente, aunque pronto cambiarían y serían ambas manos que lo golpearían tras el primer impacto. Bakugou no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver aquella reacción en su compañero.

-…eres un estúpido Deku.

El impacto nunca llego.

Midoriya se quedó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza por más o menos un minuto, esperando con todas sus fuerzas el fuerte dolor que se avecinaba. Pero nunca llego. Y sin embargo, había un cambio.

Por unos instantes, Midoriya sintió como una mano fuerte y caliente acariciaba con suavidad su cabello. Su cuerpo entero tembló al instante, su cabeza se volvió un desastre, y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.  
Fue tan rápido que Midoriya no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pero al poner las cosas en orden para encarar al responsable, noto algo distinto en todo aquello. Sus manos estaban vacías.

Sus oídos fueron los primeros en abrirse antes que sus ojos, al escuchar el innegable sonido del papel rompiéndose. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, temerosos de que lo que vieran no fuera real, que todo aquello se trataba de una cruel broma que su cerebro le estaba jugando, o una especie de escudo mental ante la paliza que Bakugou le estaba proporcionando.

Al terminar de abrirlos ya no pudo negarlo. Kacchan había aceptado su obsequio.  
Su expresión no detonaba ningún tipo de emoción al romper el papel, más bien parecía algo desconcertado por sus mismas acciones. Cuando el papel había muerto por sus manos, abrió la caja revelando el tan dichoso regalo.

Unos preciosos audífonos fueron revelados ante el chico.

Pensó de inmediato que se trataba de una casualidad. Hace un par de semanas, sus preciados audífonos habían muerto tras un par de meses de uso, dejando al chico expuesto a todos los molestos ruidos de la ciudad en su camino a la escuela y de regreso. ¿Había Deku notado la falta de un objeto tan básico como sus audífonos como para elegir unos nuevos como regalo? Le aterraba que así fuera.

Porque incluso después de recibir tantos regalos, el que demostraba más interés y preocupación por él, seguía siendo Deku. Al verlo solo le causaba pena ajena. Posaba su mano en su cabello sin creer lo que veía o sentí. Su rostro había adquirido una mueca extraña que no daba a entender si el chico estaba feliz, triste, o Kaminari le había pegado el retraso. Incluso con todo el odio que sentía por aquella persona que tenía enfrente, Bakugou no podía rechazar ese regalo, esta vez no.

-Ni pienses que usaré esto en público, nerd.

Al contrario del resto de sus compañeros, en el rostro de Bakugou no había una expresión que delatara su emoción o gratitud ante el obsequio, pero eso no le importo para nada a Deku. Antes de marchar hacía su habitación, Kacchan decidió decirle una última cosa antes de irse.

-El pastel se pondrá peor si no lo comes antes de que esa cosa lo congele. Ya hay demasiado, no hagas que otros se traguen también tu porción imbécil.

Y sin decir nada más, Bakugou cruzó el oscuro pasillo, guardando sus nuevos audífonos en el bolsillo de su pijama, ansioso por probarlos al llegar a su recamara.

Deku dejo la mochila a un lado y se dirigió al refrigerador. Tal y como había dicho, ahí se encontraba el pastel en un embace para ser perfectamente conservado por días. Ignorando las horas en las que se encontraba, Deku se sirvió una rebanada para comerla en la soledad de la cocina. Clavo el tenedor en la rebanada y la llevo a su boca lentamente, sorprendiéndose del increíble dulzor de esté.

Cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha mientras aun masticaba. Su rostro y orejas se habían cubierto de un caluroso color rojo, contrastando con las incontrolables lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Mientras su mente se volvía un desastre, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar, Deku trago el bocado y sonrió contra su mano.

-Es más dulce de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **AL FIN LO TERMINE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Un montón de meses tarde, pero oye, mejor tarde que nunca no? :'D  
Bueno pues, hace mucho que quería escribir un fic sobre el cumpleaños de mi bebe, pero tenía miedo debido a lo **DIFÍCIL QUE ES ESCRIBIR A ESTÉ CABRON (** admiro a todas las escritoras que les queda bien), por lo que no me animaba, hasta que entre en vacaciones y dije: "why not?"

Agradecería un montón cualquier sugerencia, consejo o critica que puedan darme, pues como dije, me es difícil escribir de BNH, o más bien de kacchan, por su personalidad... un tanto difícil. También mi narración es algo floja y siempre se me escapa alguno que otro error que también agradecería si lo comentaran. No me ofendo, enserió :'v

Y nada, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
